Operation Birthday Party
by Illucida
Summary: It's Miss M's birthday on Earth, and the team is determined to throw her a party.


Note: This is a birthday gift (albeit a bit early) for **Azaria Stormsis**! I don't know the date of Megan's birth, so I went ahead and used yours. Hope you don't mind, Azaria! Oh, and I used a website to figure the dates.

Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Miss M," Robin greeted as he plopped down on a stool next to the kitchen island and took a cookie.<p>

"I don't understand. My next birthday isn't until February 13, 2013," Megan paused in laying down dough on the cookie sheet.

"In Martian years, maybe. But on Earth, you turn 17* today," Robin replied, taking a bite of delicious chocolate chip.

Megan blinked, then whacked herself on the forehead, "Hello, M'gann! You're on Earth now," the Martian smiled, "Thanks, Robin. How did you know?"

"Hacker, remember? I've looked up everybody's birthdays," Robin answered, unabashed. He continued, "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Nothing, I guess. It doesn't really feel like my birthday," the young Martian resumed placing the last spoonful of dough onto the sheet and placed it in the oven.

"Well, you have to do something. Come with me!" Robin jumped off of the stool, took Megan's hand, and started pulling her out of the kitchen.

"But what about the cookies?" red-brown eyes looked concernedly over her shoulder at the oven as Robin pulled her.

"KF and Superboy can watch them. Now, forget your worries and prepare to have fun."

"If you say so…"

As soon as Robin and Megan left, the rest of the team, which had been lounging in the living room, sprang into action.

"Operation Birthday Party is a go!" KF cheered.

"Superboy, you and Artemis go start on the cake. KF and I will begin decorating. Robin and M'gann are due back by five, so we have about two hours. Let's do our best," Kaldur campfired.*

The team nodded, and broke into their little groups—Superboy and Artemis heading for the kitchen and KF speeding off and returning in a blur with decorating supplies.

KF began making paper chains to hang from the ceiling, while Kaldur worked on a banner.

Things weren't going so smoothly in the kitchen.

"So…you by any chance know how to bake a cake?" Artemis asked, hands on her hips.

"No."

Neither made a move.

"Well, it can't be that hard. Try to find a box of cake mix," Artemis said, taking command.

"Megan makes everything from scratch."

"…"

"Her cook-book is over there," Superboy motioned towards the cook-book on the island.

"This just got a lot harder," Artemis muttered to herself and headed for the cook-book with dread.

Meanwhile, Robin and Megan were having a great time.

"Woohoo!" Megan and Robin cheered as the coaster they were riding on went down a massive hill.

Once they were off the coaster, Megan smoothed out her hair.

"This has been so fun! Thank you, Robin."

"No problem, Miss M. Want to do bumper cars next?"

"Sure!"

Putting the final chain up, Wally jumped off of the step-stool.

"Done! Nice Martian, by the way," Wally said, referring to the fully decorated living room and the banner that Kaldur completed.

"Thanks; I just hope that it actually says 'Happy Birthday,'" Kaldur scratched at his cheek, unsure of himself.

"Eh, she'll get the sentiment," Wally wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

The two walked to the kitchen, where Artemis and Superboy were staring down at a burnt cake. Next to the burnt cake were equally burnt, if not more so, cookies.

Superboy broke from his staring contest with the cake and looked at Artemis, "Icing."

"That…might work. If we cut off the burnt parts, first," Artemis said tentatively, right hand brought up to her chin.

"Worth a shot," KF chimed in, taking up the plate of burnt cookies and going to town on them. No need to waste food was his philosophy. Especially when he could chew so fast that he didn't _have_ to taste it.

When the computer announced the entrance of Robin and M'gann, the team was quick to shut off the lights and crouch down.

"I just wanted to thank you again for today. You are like the younger brother I never had," Megan said, smiling tenderly.

Robin reddened, and scratched at the back of his head, "I'm just glad you had a good time. I feel the same about you."

Megan pulled him into a brief hug before continuing on their path to the living room.

"Why are the lights off? Computer, lights on," M'gann instructed.

"Surprise!" the rest of the team exclaimed as they jumped out from their hiding places.

Megan jumped back in surprise, "Aw, you guys! You didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course we did. Want to see your cake?"

Wally darted behind M'gann and ushered her towards the cake. It was brown and uneven, with "Happy Birthday, M'gann!" written in a clumsy hand.

"It's beautiful," Megan breathed.

"Supey and Artemis made it," Wally added.

Megan smiled, and hugged both briefly. (Much to the surprise of Artemis and the awkwardness of Superboy.)

"I don't recommend eating it though," Artemis sweat-dropped.

"I will cherish every bite," Megan responded.

"If you say so…"

"Kaldur and Wally decorated," Superboy said.

Megan smiled, "It's wonderful." She then proceeded to give Wally and Kaldur a hug. (Wally latched on for a few extra seconds.)

"Truly, thank you. This has been the best birthday I've ever had."

"It was no problem. You deserve it, M'gann," Kaldur smiled.

"You are the best friends that I've ever had. One question, though—why does the banner ask for the reason that a chicken would cross the road?"

Kaldur slumped in defeat, while the team burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p>*17—I am aware that on Earth, Megan would be in the 40s. But she has the appearance of a 17 year old, so…just go with it.<p>

*campfired – This term is used in NCIS to describe a situation where information is being exchanged. I have adapted it and used it here, because the word "commanded" or "ordered" seemed too harsh for the situation.


End file.
